In the game of golf, when a player's ball on a putting green is in a position in which it might be considered as obstructing the play of another player awaiting his turn to putt, the first player is required to lift his ball from the surface of the putting green, to be replaced in its original position when the first player is again ready to putt. It is usual for such a player to place a small marking device in such position on the putting green so that his ball may be returned to its original location when the marker is removed and play resumed. For many players the effort involved in bending down to position the marker by hand and later to retrive the marker, constitutes an inconvenient and fatiguing procedure.